S18: P11/Transcript
Part 11 (The DigiDestined and Tamers are seen with the Rangers.) Nate: Okay. Tai, Takato, Tommy wants your teams on standby in case something goes seriously wrong. The Rangers will be headed Equestria to find out what Blaze is up to. Tai: Okay. Rika: Question is: How do we get there if something does happen? (Nate gets out teleportation devices.) Nate: These teleporters will get you from one place to another. This is a better and perfected version of those teleportation grenades that Hargrove developed years ago. I already had Marines volenteer to test these. Sora: How cool. I just wish the others were here to help the Rangers. Nate: Well, Benji's still not cleared for combat and Katara is still working on him. Devon: Don't worry. It's nothing we can't handle. Sora: I hope so. Matt: Don't worry. Devon knows what he's talking about. Zoey: Well, we need to get out there. Ravi: Be on standby, guys. (The Rangers leave.) Sora: Okay. Takato: Sora, what's wrong? Sora: Well, if the damage done to the map can cause problems and traveling to Equestria would be risky, would it cause problems for anyone going there? Nate: No one is entirely sure, Sora. Tai: If something does happen, we'll be headed over there in a heartbeat. Sora: I know, but... Matt: Well, I'll be back. Tai: Where do you think you're going? We need to be on standby! Matt: I'm stepping out for a while. Maybe go and see how Benji is doing. Tai: Oh. So now you're worried about him? You weren't before. Matt: Thing's change, Tai! (Tommy enters) Tommy: Cut it out! (Matt and Tai look at Tommy) Tommy: I know you guys have differences with the situation, but if you keep arguing, then we've already lost! Matt: Alright then. I'm headed to the penthouse to check on Benji. Tommy: Keep your communicator handy. Matt: That's the plan. (Matt leaves) Tai: I hope he doesn't cause any problems for Benji. Nate: I don't think you realize, Tai. Matt's been paying attention to Benji's leadership. He's getting better at being the new Knight leader. He might have a changed opinion by now. Tai: Hmmm. Maybe. (At the penthouse, Matt enters. He sees Benji being treated by Katara.) Matt: How's he doing, Katara? Katara: Still going to be a while. But, he's doing good. Benji: Hey. Matt: Hey. (Matt sits down.) Matt: Just thought I'd come by and see how you're doing. Benji: That's a surprise. Matt: Look Benji... I know we didn't start off on the right foot, but... Even I can admit when I was wrong about something. Having seen you out there, you're a pretty cool guy. Benji: Really? Matt: Yeah. Sorry if I've given you a hard time. Benji: I guess I'm sorry to. We really should learn to work together. Matt: Agreed. Katara: Good to see you two starting to get along. Matt: I'd say this is more of a step in the right direction. Benji: Yeah. (Matt's phone rings. He answers.) Matt: Hey, Sora. What's up? Oh. Sure. Yeah, I'll head over there. See you then. (Matt hangs up.) Matt: Hey, we're headed to the hangout. You want anything? Benji: Nah. Matt: Are you sure? Benji: Nah. I'm fine. You get out there and have fun. Matt: I'll try. Benji: Oh. And hey. Thanks for stopping by. Matt: Not a problem. I'll do it again. (Matt leaves. Back at HQ, Nate is seen in his lab with Heather and John.) Heather: Nate, how are the Rangers doing in Equestria? Nate: So far so good. (In an Equestrian cave, the Rangers look at what Dark Gennai is up to.) Devon: Ravi, you see him? Ravi: Yeah. He and the ARGUS mercs are building some sort of mech.' '''It looks like a Titan. (A merc hands a computer to Dark Gennai.) '''Merc:' Sir, we have the entire realm mapped out for you. Dark Gennai: Excelent. Now we just need to plug this into the Titan's nav system and we can drop it anywhere in Equestria when I need it. (Blaze and Scrozzle appear.) Blaze: Looks like everything's coming together. Scrozzle: Seems so. I take it those parts worked out after all? Dark Gennai: They have. Scrozzle: Remember our deal, Gennai! You may get our weapons to destroy Equestria, but we still want that girl Monika! Dark Gennai: These mercs will find her. I'll make sure of it. Scrozzle: I still wonder how these Humans still survived out here. Dark Gennai: Simple: A simple molecule enhancement. Zoey: Survived? Are you guys okay? Ravi: Feeling a bit tired, but I'll be fine.' ' Devon: I'm feeling fine. We need to stop Dark Gennai now. (The Rangers approach the villains) Scrozzle: Well, look who it is? (Blaze morphs) Blaze: Hahahaha! Very bold of you to come here, losers! Devon: Same with you! Blaze: You forgotten already that I'm a digital copy? Being here is still too easy for me. Devon: What do you mean? Dark Gennai: By the time you find that out, it'll already be too late. Goodbye, Rangers! Hahahahaha! (Teleports away) Scrozzle: Looks like my part is done. (Teleports away) Blaze: Hahaha! You're not leaving here alive, rookies! Devon: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! Rangers: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER! HA!! (Morph) UNLEASH THE BEAST! (The Rangers charge at the mercs and Blaze. Back in Nate's Lab, Nate, Heather, and John are watching the mission.) John: Ravi says he's a bit tired. Nate: Their molecular stability dropped a few before the morph. Might be a coincidence. (Suddenly, a breeze occurs.) John: Nate, did you leave a window open? Nate: There's.. no windows in here. And the AC doesn't do that. Heather: Uh guys. Was Kari here the whole time? (The boys look over and see Kari in the room glowing.) John: Kari? Is everything okay? Homeostasis: Listen to me... John: Uh. You're not sick are you, Kari? Nate: That isn't Kari. John: It looks like her. Nate: It's not. Trust me. Let it explain itself. Homeostasis: I am the one who longs for stability. I borrowed this body so I could talk to you. Nate: It's the same entity that borrowed Kari's body years ago. Homeostasis: The Multi-Universe is in grave danger. The damage inflicted to the map has caused molecular destabilization of Human crossing into Equestria. It has also left the Multi-Universe open to sporadic attack. John: Good lord. Nate: Molecular destablization? (The Rangers continue to fight Blaze and the mercs.) Homeostasis: '''Their bodies will severely weaken and they will fall into an immobile state. '''Nate: Just like Zoey when they run out of energy. (The Rangers continue their fight.) Homeostasis: And if they're still there, they're molecules will die out, and they will cease to live. Their lifeforce is trying to return them to the realm they belong in. Nate: Oh no. The Rangers are still Equestria. (Looks at the monitors) Their molecular stability is only 15%! Homeostasis: Then they must return to this land immediately. (Homeostasis' presence leaves and Kari is falling.) Nate: Kari!! (Nate catches Kari. Kari wakes up.) Kari: What happened? Last thing I remember I was going to the sandwich shop. Nate: It's a long story. (The DigiDestined enter the lab.) Tai: Kari! There you are! (Hugs Kari) Nate: Good! You guys are here! I was about to call you! Go get the Rangers out of Equestria! Make it quick! No time to explain! Go go go go go go!! Kari: I can't go with you. Just go. (The DigiDestined leave.) Nate: (Activates Comms) Takato, you're up! Takato: On it! (The Rangers battle the mercs. Suddenly...) Zoey: No... I'm losing power. (Zoey collapses.) Devon: Zoey! I'm coming! Ravi: No! Devon! I'm... losing.. (Ravi collapses.) Devon: RAVI! No... I'm losing... power.. (Devon collapses.) Blaze: Finally. We'll let the destabilization finish them off! Get back to work!! (Gallantmon arrives.) Gallantmon: (Takato) Nice try, Blaze! T.K.: '''If you think we'd leave the Rangers behind, think again!! '''Blaze: FOOLS!! (The DigiDestined, Tamers, and Rangers teleport out.) Blaze: Doesn't matter. They can't do anything else to stop us. (A few hours later in Nate's Lab, The Rangers are seen talking with the others.) Devon: Nate, what was going on with us out there? Nate: Your bodies were trying to force you back here. But since traveling to Equestria isn't like how Claire returned to her original time, your molecules will just end up killing themselves. Tommy: Yeah. So until we can find a way to counter that effect, we can't travel to Equestria. Nate: But there is some light at the end of the tunnel. Inumuta says he can get his committee to research the map and see if it can be repaired, or at least stabilized. But it might not be enough time. Devon: The mercenaries have some sort of molecular enhancement. Nate: That's a good start! If you can get your hands on that, I could reproduce it and begin innoculation! Matt: Sounds good, but I think we need some more time. Tommy: We'll let Captain Price and his guys get the sample. We'll let you know when Nate has it. Tai: Sounds good enough. (The heroes leave the lab.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Transcripts